Sakura & Li Forever
by Michiru Kaioh1
Summary: This is a story about the lovers Sakura & Li. In my story Li doesn't live with anyone. At school the girls get suspicious and wonder about Li's parents. Sakura decides to investigate and decides to follow Li home but Li gets into some trouble on the way h


Sakura & Li Forever  
  
(In my story Li lives alone)  
  
  
(This starts out at lunch time at school) Sakura sets down her tray  
and takes a seat. Li passes by the girls table and goes and sits at   
a table alone. Nikki looks at Li sit down and says,"Hmmm it makes me  
wonder, has anyone ever seen Li's parents?" Madison puts down her chop  
sticks and says,"I haven't, maybe he doesn't have any parents." Sakura   
looks at Li eating and then he notices her staring and looks back.   
Sakura turned away from the from the brown haired boy and says, "It   
must be very lonely without parents." The girls carry on the   
conversation while Sakura thinks to herself, " I wonder what he does  
by himself all day, it has to be lonely."  
After school Sakura decided to follow Li home. Li turned and walked  
into a dark path that was between two buildings. "This is his path   
home? Boy it sure is creepy, I thought this is where all the gangs   
hang out", Sakura thought to herself. As Li was about to turn the   
corner around the building a hand grabs him by the collar and slams  
him against the brick wall. "Hey kid gimmie your money", the cold   
voice told Li. "I don't have any so why don't you beat it!" Li says  
as he kicks the guy in the stomach and begins to run down the path.  
The gangster got up and put his hand on his stomach and yelled,   
"Get him boys!" The gang runs after Li as Sakura watches quietly in   
the background. Li runs as fast as he could the boys tried to grab   
him but missed and fell.   
Li figures he out ran the gang so he stops but before he knew it   
the gang grabbed him again and slammed him against the wall again   
then they held put him on the ground and held him there. Li gave a   
sound of pain and said," I told you I don't have any money." The   
guy began to get angry and yelled,"NO MONEY!? Alright kid you are   
gonna get a nuckle sandwich!" Li began to get tears in his eyes   
because he knew there was no escape. The guy began to pop his   
nuckles while Sakura ran behind the building and took out the   
clow key and said,"Key of clow Power of Magic Power of light   
Surrender the wand the force ignite! Release!" Sakura twirled  
her wand and striked a pose. She took out a card and held her   
wand and said," Fight Card, Release and dispell!" Sakura was   
ready for action and began to run toward the leader of the   
gang which was about to knock out Li. The leader's fist was   
heading for Li's face then Sakura yells,"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!   
Don't you touch him!" The gang held Li down tighter and  
the leader looked up. Sakura began to fighting she punched  
one in the face, then jabbed one with her elbow, and she   
kicked one guy on the head and wouldn't stop. Then all   
the men were down except for the leader and he   
said," Alright kid if you don't stay out of this he's  
gonna get it!" He picked Li up by the collar and put   
his fist in front of Li's face. Then the leader said, "So   
what's it gonna be?" Sakura thought about this for a moment   
then she walked up to the leader and quickly kicked his ankles   
then kicked him in many other places so fast that the leader   
didn't even have a chance to fight back. The leader fell down   
and dropped Li. Then Sakura yelled, "Fight card return to your   
power confined!" Then she grabbed the card and said,"Alright   
lets get out of here." Sakura began running but then she noticed   
Li wasn't getting up. So she stopped and ran back and asked,   
"What's the matter?" Li tried to sit himself up but he fell over  
and then he said, "It's my back, I got slammed against the wall."   
The leader began to get up and Sakura looked at the leader who had  
a big grin on his face. Sakura worriedly said, "Uh-oh, oh I know!   
Li give me the dash card it's our only chance." Li handed her the   
dash card and Sakura yelled," Dash card release and dispell!"   
Sakura was beginning to pick up Li so she put one arm under his head   
and the other under his legs and began to run as quick as the dash card   
could carry her. "you aren't gonna escape that easily!" the leader said   
with his fist in the air. Sakura stopped then looked back at the ally   
and saw the leader was running after them so Sakura held Li closer to   
her. Mean while Li was watching her every move. Sakura began to run   
again and she asked Li, " Where is your house?" Li looked over and   
pointed it out.   
Sakura quickly ran into his apartment and locked the door. Sakura walked   
over to the couch with Li in her hands and she gently set him down   
on the couch. Sakura looked into Li's eyes and asked, "Are you alright?"  
Li answered yeah I should be well by this monday." "Yeah luckily it's a  
Friday so no one will have to know about this." Sakura replied and smiled.  
Sakura went and got his pillow and blanket off of his bed and brought it   
over to Li. Sakura first picked Li's head up and at the time she was only   
consontrating on the pillow after she realized that she was touching Li's  
head she looked at him and they both blushed. Sakura then pulled the blanket  
over Li and asked, "Do you need anything else?" Li sighed and said, " no nothing   
else."   
Sakura then went over to the door and put her hand on the door knob and said,   
" I gotta go I'm sure your.........your.........family will be home any minute  
now." Li tried to sit up and said, "Wait I don't have any parents or family."   
Sakura took her hand off the door knob and turned back to look at Li, "you don't?  
^_^ Well I'll just have to stay here until you get better." Li blushed with a   
confused look. Sakura went over to the phone and said, "Hey dad I'm spending the   
night at Li's house tonight." Dad listens and says, " Alright honey but you need   
to get your stuff from home soon before it gets too late." Sakura smiles and   
says alright dad I'll see ya in a while bye!" Sakura hangs up the phone and goes  
over and sits on a chair and looks at Li as he falls asleep. Sakura noticed that   
he had fallen asleep. So she walked over beside the couch and got on her knees.   
She saw Li breathing and thought, "If I don't do this now I might never have   
another chance." 


End file.
